lpwfandomcom-20200215-history
The Wisemen
| members= Ash Strife X | former_members=Villiano 187 | weight = 655 lbs. | music = "Beast and the Harlot" by Avenged Sevenfold | alignment = Heel | finisher = None | winpct=100 | wins=1 | losses=0 | championships= Currently none | typen=2 | type1=Schizo | type2=Steel }} The Wisemen, formerly known as the Three Wise Men, is a professional e-wrestling stable consisting of X and Ash Strife (as Crazy Ash Killa), formerly Villiano 187. Together, they compete in Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW) on its Insanity brand. Both men are part of the super stable The Apocalypse. History Background After failing to become the first LPW Undisputed World Tag Team Champions to start LPW's fifth season, Ash Strife was ambushed by his Dark Brotherhood partner and brother, Eric Scorpio, who chained him to a cross and dumped him over a bridge into the cold Great Lakes. Ash survived and came back a new man. Wanting to make amends for the horrible deeds he had done in the past, the near-death experience subdued the Crazy Ash Killa demon that had possessed Ash during his entire LPW career. Ash would shave his hair, fighting for the glory of God. Unfortunately for Ash, he found that the suppressed CAK wanted to come out. Meanwhile, Drew Michaels found himself the target of Scorpio and NPD due to holding the LPW International Heavyweight Championship. Michaels announced that at Honor Roll, he would defend the title in a Fatal Four-Way Elimination match between himself, Scorpio, NPD, and his hand-picked fourth choice, Ash Strife. When the bell rang, Scorpio blitzed his brother with a flurry of offense, but the attack triggered Strife's possessed Crazy Ash Killa alter-ego to take over. CAK annihilated his brother, hitting two Strife Strikes until ultimately ending his career when he jumped from the top rope to the steel ringsteps with a third Strife Strike. With CAK in the driving seat, it looked like Strife would win the International Heavyweight Championship only to lose when NPD pleaded for mercy, and Strife returned. After winning the LPW World Heavyweight Championship on the same night that Strife would come up short, X was sickened by Strife's insistence to defeat CAK. X would manipulate Strife backstage in an effort to get in Ash's head and allow the CAK demon out to play. On the next Insanity LIVE from Waikiki Beach, Ash apologized to the LPW fans for what he had done to Eric. During his confession, a pre-recorded message from CAK appeared on the HDtron, where CAK would put the LPW in a state of emergency. CAK revealed that during his control of Ash's body and mind, he had kidnapped his wounded brother from the hospital. With Ash helplessly witnessing what he never remembered, CAK trapped Scorpio in a casket then buried him alive on live television. The news sent shockwaves throughout the national media, causing LPW's stock to nosedive and be bought out by Public Enemy Multimedia, LLC, headed by D. Hammond Samuels. At Body Count, X would lose the World Heavyweight Championship inside the DeathCube. At the Insanity LIVE from Woodstock show, Ash would gain a match against The Rabbi for the LPW Transatlantic Championship, which also included Pope Fred who had earned a title match himself. Near the end of the match, both Rabbi and Pope Fred had Ash subdued until a loud thunder strike with a large symbol of a scorpion flashed across the screen. At that moment, CAK powered his way out of Ash and the hold, then rampaged to a victory and won his first singles championship. As the announcers were pondering the meaning of yet another scorpion appearance, X would make his way out and reveal this to be his plan all along, to let CAK loose and for him to join his side. After both X and CAK threw out Pen of the group (who had been acting as X's lackey), X would preach to LPW the benefits of finding The Truth, something that only he and CAK could see. The two would be confronted by Villiano 187, who at one time was apart of the Tough Guys with X. Looking to show Villiano the Truth, X and CAK tormented the Hall of Famer, going so far as nearly drowning his little friend Lou in a Nautical Mile match. Formation At Epic, X and Villiano competed in a scaffold match with Marty serving as the guest referee. Instead of throwing the other off the scaffold, X and Villiano instead turned on Marty, thus joining forces with color commentator SoL commenting they were not Tough Guys, they were "Three Wise Men". An official announcement as to why is expected at Insanity LIVE from San Juan. In wrestling *'Theme music' **''"Smasher/Devourer"'' by Fear Factory Championships and accomplishments All titles and awards listed were won while they were apart of the Three Wise Men/The Wisemen. *'Lords of Pain Wrestling' **LPW United States Championship (1 time) - Ash Strife **LPW Hardcore Championship (1 time, current) - X **LPW Undisputed World Tag Team Championship (current) - X and Jensen; formerly X and Strife **LPW Tag Team of the Year (2011) - X and Strife External links Category:Lords of Pain Wrestling teams and stables Category:Tag Teams Category:Stables